


In which Sherlock is drunk and Jim uses a lot of nicknames

by raspberrymoriarty



Series: Sheriarty 30 Day Challenge [3]
Category: Sheriarty - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and almost blowjobs, and asexual, because I think ace Sherly deserves more attention, sherlock is drunk, shocking blankets, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymoriarty/pseuds/raspberrymoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is drunk and battles insecurities.</p><p>Day 3 and kinda 6 (but not actual smut because Sherlock is ace)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Sherlock is drunk and Jim uses a lot of nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not native English, please respect that.
> 
> Please leave a comment and come see my tumblr @raspberrymoriarty

When Jim climbed the stairs, he heard Sherlock loudly arguing with someone. Curious, because who would you argue with at 3am, he went faster, bursting into the living room of 221b and meeting Sherlock, hanging upside down on the couch and talking to himself. He sighed deeply, took off his coat and approached the detective. There were only two possibilities: Sherlock was either relapsing (ugh) or this was some new method or study.   
“Hey, darling. I’m home.”   
Sherlock lifted his head, which was already bright red, and looked surprised at his boyfriend. “  
Uh, didn’t hear ya comin’.”   
Ooooooh, that was interesting. Sherlock Holmes, drunk. A total novum. He dropped his head again and started blowing against dust balls.   
“Why did you drink?”, he asked warily.   
“Why don’t you find out yourself”, Sherlock snickered back like a child.   
Jim rolled his eyes, sitting down next to Sherlock and fondly caressing the small part of his belly, his shirt didn’t cover.   
“Jim, I’m ticklish”, Sherlock chuckled, slapping away the smaller man’s hands.   
The Consulting Detective turned to sit properly, immediately dropping his head to Jim’s shoulder. “Was out with Molly”, he mumbled against the expensive fabric. “Send me t’bed but I knew you’d be coming home t’day and I missed ya.”  
Jim smiled about his sweet little detective, lovingly stroking his hair. Sherlock would never say this sober. He had his commitment issues and handling feelings and affectionate gestures still wasn’t easy but he loved the twat nothing less.  
“Would you go to bed now?”, he whispered into Sherlock’s curls as he kissed them, locking their fingers.  
“No”, Sherlock giggled, shaking his head. “Imma try som’thing.”  
Jim looked puzzled as Sherlock began to pour down the couch as if he’d be liquid, crawling in front of him, between his legs and then resting his chin on Jim’s crotch.   
“What the hell are you doing?”, he snorted, tried to get up, but was held in place. He inhaled deeply, closed his eyes, so not to get angry and opened them again to look straight into Sherlock’s who know got to open his buttons.   
“Sherly”, he said softer know, “We’ve been through this, alright? I know you won’t be enjoying this and I won’t be either. Please leave it.” Very early they had found out, that Sherlock in fact was asexual. Jim had sensed it immediately. Sherlock had been embarrassed, because he hadn’t enjoyed it and denied it even. Yet, Jim hat comforted him, said he didn’t need sex. He needed Sherlock to be with him. Their relationship was on a completely different level. Now, they were back to that topic. Again.  
“Nonono. This is the answer. It’s for you, I… Molly showed me, it’ll be good, Jim, I swear”, Sherlock hurried to say. Jim grabbed his hands, looked him firmly in the eye and said “No.”   
He wouldn’t ever take advantage of Sherlock. And he knew, Sherlock was doing it because he thought he’d have to. But he didn’t. He owed him nothing.  
Sherlock’s face twitched, an unknown glimmer in his eyes. It turned ice cold in a sec and when he got up, nothing of the delightful, soft, drunk Sherlock was left.   
“Fine.” He said as if completely sobered up. He passed Jim and strode into the bedroom. The door shut with a loud bang and a key was turned.  
Did Sherlock just indirectly told him to sleep on the couch? Was he mad because he didn’t want a blowjob? A blowjob Sherlock actually didn’t want to give? And there he was, thinking women were complicated.  
Jim however wouldn’t be a proper criminal if he couldn’t pick a lock. Good three minutes later he stepped into the dark room, carefully crawling into the messy bed his boyfriend was hidden in.   
“Hey, honey”, he whispered, lifting the blanket, revealing an unruly mob of curls.   
“Oh Sherly”, he exclaimed with a heart-broken tone in his voice, “Oh dear, are you crying?”  
“M’not”, the pile of blankets sniffed, forcibly suppressing a sob. Jim curled around the trash of a human being his boyfriend was and kissed his forehead.   
“Hush, dear. It’s alright. I love you a lot and I told you several times I don’t want anything from you. I’m truly, madly and deeply in love with your mind and your curls and your stupid cheekbones. That’s really overwhelming enough. I don’t need your pretentious big cock as well. Alright?”  
“Alright”, Sherlock hicked and went silent, snuggling into Jim’s arms properly. They lay there, Jim stroking Sherlock’s back, hoping he’d sleep soon and Sherlock listening to Jim’s heartbeat.  
“I think I’ll be hungover as fuck tomorrow”, Sherlock snorted and Jim chuckled fondly.


End file.
